


Styles x Derick

by CMTilney



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gif-fic, M/M, coffee shop AU, sort of, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek somehow make getting coffee into a competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles x Derick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/gifts).



'Coffee, coffee, coffee,' was the extent of Stiles thought process as he stumbled out of his jeep mid-morning towards the Starbucks just on the outside of town.

He wasn't a coffee snob, he hardly knew the difference between instant and ground coffee but what he did like about this particular coffee shop was that for a Starbucks it was relatively small and rarely frequented by people he knew from school or from his extracurricular activities. Extracurricular, of course being the supernatural monster deal that Beacon Hills had going on for it these days.

So given all this, it was hardly surprising that Stiles stopped short of slamming straight into the door when he saw a tall, dark and broody werewolf in line in the coffee shop.

Stiles tensed instantly, his eyes making a quick scan of the store for any supernatural beings but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He spared one second of 'hell no, not today,' wondered briefly if he should just turn and forgo coffee for the day before gritting his teeth and as casually as possible entering the store.

Derek didn't seem to notice him or was pretending not to notice him to keep an air of normalcy so Stiles took his queue from the grumpy wolf.

Stiles glanced at Derek before following his line of vision which was somewhere just above the barrista's head.

"Witch?" Stiles whispered leaning towards Derek to avoid being overheard.

He took in the appearance of the barrista. He had seen her before, couldn't see her name from where he stood behind Derek, but he had definitely seen her before. She had short blue hair, buzzed on one side and the rest spiked up. She had sleeve tattoos and wore a simple black tee and black jeans under her Starbucks green apron. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as Stiles was concerned. Nothing that shouted 'evil witch' or 'supernatural', the girl actually looked like someone Stiles would like to become friends with if he was telling the truth. But with the way Derek's eyes remained focused straight ahead, something must be up with her. Was she cutting up human body parts and serving them in the banana bread?

Stiles spared a glance at the pastry and food on display and wrinkled his nose at them before looking back at Derek.

"Vampire?"

Stiles had never met a vampire before and though the prospect did sound freaking awesome, he didn't want to deal with Nosferatu before his morning coffee.

"Derek?"

Still no response from the werewolf.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the wolf and turned his attention to Derek finally, only now noticing that rather than his usual leather jacket affair, Derek was wearing a soft grey hoodie, and his hair was tousled as though he had just dragged himself out of bed. Stiles eyes slowly made its way down to Derek's faded jeans, and -

"You're wearing sneakers!" Stiles suddenly blurted out causing a few people to glance at him oddly. But Stiles ignored them because they obviously didn't understand the gravity of this revelation. He might as well have just discovered that there were little green aliens living in Beacon Hills and he was apparently the only one to notice them. Why did no one understand the significance of this moment?

Derek made a huff and ran a hand through his already messy hair, sparing Stiles a brief bleary eyed glare.

"How may I help you today?" the barrista said with a friendly smile.

"Iced mocha," Derek said in a croaky tired voice, before adding, "And a camomile tea for freckles."

Stiles made a choked indignant sound before Derek grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to an empty table.

"Freckles? Weak Derek, very weak," Stiles said before sitting back in his chair and looking at the werewolf in front of him, "So, you gonna tell me what's going on here, or not?"

Derek just looked at him unimpressed.

"What? You think I can't handle a witch or whatever you're trying to take down right now?" Stiles continued in a low whisper, "After everything we've been through, I would have thought you would have learnt not to underestimate me..."

Stiles then proceeded to recount all the times he had saved the werewolf's ass and that he was more than capable of taking care of both of them in times of crisis. Derek said nothing the entire rant simply stared back at Stiles.  
"Iced mocha for Derek and Camomile Tea for freckles?"

Derek stood up to collect their drinks and Stiles watched him stop to squeeze some honey into the tea before heading back towards the table. Derek placed the cup down in front of Stiles and without a word turned and walked towards the door. Stiles sat dumbfounded for a second before hastily getting up from his seat, grabbing his drink and following Derek out of the coffee shop.

"What just happened?" Stiles said as they stepped outside.

"I ordered coffee," Derek replied deadpanned.

"What about the witch?"

"There is not witch," Derek replied pushing his hoodie up just as it started to rain lightly.

"But - in the -" Stiles stopped and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he waved his arms at the coffee shop before he narrowed his eyes at the now smirking werewolf.

"Fuck you, Hale."

Derek simply shook his head in amusement.

"Putting a guy through that kind of stress -" Stiles began.

"Thats why I ordered you the tea," Derek replied turning to leave, "Looked like you needed to calm down."

Stiles stared at Derek walking away before looking down at the drink in his hand.

"Yeah well, I don't even like tea!" he shouted at Derek's back.

Derek of course didn't reply.

"Oh," Stiles said taking a sip of the tea, "this means war, Hale."


End file.
